


Our Son

by AwkwardSweatyCabages, TheArtfulWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Fluff, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtfulWitch/pseuds/TheArtfulWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin were expecting a baby, only to have it snatched away from them at the last moment. 6 years later they decide to try adopting again. A little boy named Eren enter's their lives and completely turns it upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy

The words rang like bells. “Your son is no longer in the hospital.” 

“What?” Levi asked dumbly. His mind went numb.

“The little boy named Eren is absent from the room for newborns. As well as Carla Jaeger.”

“What do you mean they’re missing? How are they missing, you can’t just walk out with a baby and some lady!” Levi’s breath was coming out fast as he started to panic. No this wasn’t happening, not to them, it couldn’t be. 

Erwin grabbed the phone from Levi. “What have you done to look?”

“We have informed the police and they are currently setting up roadblocks and search party. But so far they haven’t found anything.”

Erwin covered his face and fell onto the couch.

Levi snatched the phone from Erwin again. “How the fuck did let you someone walk out with our baby! Where’s my baby!” Levi was screaming into the phone, tears threatening to fall. 

“Sir, the police are doing all they can with the evidence they have. In the meantime, please try and relax.”

“Don’t tell me to relax when my baby is out there missing!” 

“The police will call you if they find anything.”

The call ended with a click and Levi let out a choked sob. How could this happen? This was only suppose to happen in the movies. But this wasn’t the movies this was real and it felt like someone was driving a knife into Levi’s chest.

Erwin began to shake, he also began to cry. Erwin liked to think of himself as a collected person but he lost himself in this moment. Suddenly Levi fell on the ground screaming as tears streamed down his face. The phone clattered to the floor as he let out broken sobs and rocked back and forth. 

Erwin got onto the floor with Levi and held him close, crying with him. Levi clung onto him sobs wracking his body. Their world crumbled around them at the realization of what was happening.

“They’re going to find them, right?” Erwin asked.Levi tried to say something but nothing but a pitiful noise came out. His body shook. “Right, Levi?”

“I don’t know damn it! I don’t fucking know.” Levi yelled and curled tighter into a ball. 

“They have to!!” Erwin’s baritone voice shook the house.

“And what if they don’t!? What do we do then!?”

“Then… We can’t do anything…” Levi let out another sob. His knuckles were white from how hard they were gripping Erwin’s arms. He was probably leaving bruises but he need something to hold onto while his world was crashing around him.”Why is this happening to us…?

“I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr
> 
> Awkwardsweatycabbages tumblr


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin finally decide to adopt again! There they meet Eren, and decide he's perfect.

Six years. Six years since that night. After the initial call, the police searched for two weeks. They found nothing, and after the two weeks they gave up. Levi and Erwin were heart broken. At first they refused to give up, they would call the police station almost everyday wondering if they found anything new. But as weeks turned into months and months turned into years they gave up on finding them. 

Erwin tried suggesting adopting again but Levi refused each time saying he didn’t want to go through the pain again. Today was no different.

“Levi. The orphanage is gonna be open all week,” Erwin said. Levi stiffened at the mention of the orphanage.

“And?”

“I thought we could check it out. It's been 6 years Levi.”

“No.” It was short and curt.

“I still want a family and I know you do too. We should go look. At least look.”

“Why? There’s no point in it. I don’t want a kid Erwin.”

“Don't you want to be a family? We need to move on and pursue this dream.” Levi pursed his lips and glared at Erwin from over his cup. 

“Fine. We’ll go.”

“Thank you.”

“Whatever.” Levi got up from his seat and went to start washing the dishes before they left. 

Erwin never gave up his dream to have a family. Every day he thought about what it'd be like for a little person to wake them up by jumping into the bed. He always wanted to make lunch for his kid then pick them up from school. The thought would make him smile and chuckle.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Levi asked.

“Nothing important, honey.” Levi grumbled something and wiped his hands on a dish towel to dry them off. “Hurry up, let's go see the brats.”

“They're not brats. They're kids. And kids are beautiful things.”

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin. “They’re loud snot nosed gremlins.”

Erwin just rolled his eyes and got his keys.The entire car drive Levi complained about how much of a mess the kid would make, how loud they would be, and how annoying they were. 

“You were ecstatic before. What changed?”

“I got old and realized how much of a pain they are. Always screaming and crying.”

“Not all of them. We'll probably adopt a toddler not a baby.”

“Oh great then they can grab onto things and knock shit over.”

Erwin pulled into the parking lot. “Be nice.”

“Yeah yeah.” Levi waved his hands and got out of the car, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Erwin put an arm around Levi's shoulder and walked in. Levi huffed at Erwin’s action but didn’t try to move away. He cringed at the sound of screaming children when they walked in.

They were greeted by a friendly smile from a short woman. “Hello. I am Petra Ral. Do you have an appointment?”

Levi blinked. He glared over at Erwin. “Yeah. Do we have an appointment?”

“We don't but we would like to just observe.”

“That's okay, sirs. Business has been slow lately anyways,” she looked around and whispered, “I think it's my husband's nasty face.”

Levi snorted at that.

“The kids are all playing in the TV room. Follow me.” The two followed Petra into the room where many kids were running around yelling, and playing with toys.

“Sorry for the noise… And the mess…”

Her husband was running around trying to stop a kid from shoving a crayon up his nose. Levi cringed at it all, and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the only kid not running around. He was sitting and merely staring at a wall. His eyes were large and a startling color of green. Levi tapped Petra on the shoulder. 

“Who’s that?” He asked and pointed at the kid.

“That's Eren. He's… Um… Special.”

“What do you mean by that? Like special ed or some mystical power special.”

“Special ed I suppose. He has some violent tendencies, he doesn't get along with the other children, and… He comes from a bad place.”

Levi nodded and walked over to Eren. He knelt down beside him. “Hey there.” 

Eren turned his head and stared at Levi for a second before turning back to the wall, staying silent as he did. 

“Would you like to talk to him?”

“Yeah if that’s okay.”

Petra kneeled by eren. “Honey. This nice man wants to talk to you.”

Eren looked down and then over at Petra. He shrugged his shoulders. 

She pointed to Levi. “Wanna talk to him?”

Another shrug. Eren started to mess with his hands and he didn’t meet anyone's eyes.

“Go ahead. He'll listen to you even though it doesn't seem like it.”

“Eren, my name is Levi. This is my husband Erwin.” Levi gestured to Erwin.

Erwin smiled at Eren. “Hey buddy.”

Eren looked up at Erwin’s form, and then quickly back down. 

“Eren. He's nice,” Petra said. “You don't need to be scared of him.”

“I’m not scared.” He mumbled.

“Then look at Mr. Erwin when he's talking to you. It's rude not to.”

Eren frowned at that. “No.” 

“Eren.”

Her husband came by her side. “They're really gonna talk to Eren?”

Petra nodded. “He hasn’t freaked out so far.” 

He introduced himself to Levi and Erwin. “I'm Oluo. I will caution you about this boy. He's… Not well.”

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked. 

“He's got homicidal tendencies and just a few days ago he attacked one of the other children.”

“That doesn’t make him homicidal. He’s like what? Six? He’s just violent.” 

“He comes from a place that would make one homicidal. His father wasn't a good man.” Levi nodded. He sat down in front of Eren and tried to catch his eyes. 

“Eren, will you talk to us?” Erwin asked, touching Eren’s shoulder. Eren suddenly shot up, shaking, and ran out of the room.

“Oh dear… I'm so sorry. We should've told you Eren doesn't like to be touched…” Petra sighed. “Honey let's go check on him.” Oluo nodded and walked down a hallway. Levi and Erwin followed him as he stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it lightly.

“I'm sorry I didn't know,” Erwin said.

“It's alright, honey,” Petra replied.

“Eren. Are you okay?” Oluo asked, and there was shuffling from in the room.

“Darling, please come out.”

The door cracked open and they could see Eren’s eye through the crack.

“mr. Erwin didn't mean to frighten you.”

Eren stood for a minute before opening his door fully. He stepped out of the room slightly and looked up at them. 

“There he is,” Petra smiled. Levi knelt down in front of Eren. 

“I’m sorry that my idiot husband scared you. He didn’t know that you didn’t liked being touched.”

“That doesn't make me an idiot…” Erwin said. Levi shushed him. 

“Go back and play, dear,” Petra rubbed Eren’s head. “He's gotta get used to you before you can touch him. Poor little guy has been through a lot.”

Eren nodded and went back towards the t.v. room, he hopped onto the couch and started to watch the t.v.

“Sorry about that,” Petra sighed. “He's a little handful.”

“He’s perfect.” Levi said suddenly. Erwin looked at him in surprise. 

“I thought you weren't interested in kids.”

“Shut up. He’s different and I like him.” 

“Are you interested in adopting him…?” Even Oluo was in shock. Levi nodded and looked over at Erwin. 

“Looks like we're adopting Eren.”

“Wonderful! There is a lot to be done before he can go home with you though,” Petra warned. “There's paperwork, social services inspections, and even more paperwork to be done. Not to mention one on one interactions with Eren.”

“That’s fine. We’re willing to cooperate with whatever has to be done to adopt Eren.” 

“Now I'm going to warn you once more. He's always been brought back for some reason. One time he almost burned down a house, another time he stabbed the foster father. So just be careful with him. Watch him very carefully.”

Levi looked over at Eren and then back at Petra. “Don’t worry, we can handle him.”

“Alright. Oluo get Eren and tell him the good news.” Oluo nodded and went to the t.v. room. He stood by Eren and gently touched his shoulder. 

“Eren, those two men are going to adopt you.” He said and Eren looked up at him in surprise.

“He's gonna be so happy!” Petra clapped.

Eren looked over at Levi and Erwin, surprise written all over his face.

Petra and Oluo have never seen Eren so content about a family taking him home. He got up and walked over to them. 

“Hey there, Eren. You're going home with us,” Erwin grinned.

“Do you wanna take any stuff with you?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded. He went into his room and came out with a plastic dinosaur figure in hand. 

“Now we'll have Eren explore your house and then we'll get right down to business, sound good?” Petra asked.

“Perfect.” Levi said and gave a small smile.


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi take Eren home so he can explore and a few rules are set up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is mostly dialogue sorry don't know how that happened. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

“Alright.” Petra said and clapped her hands together. “Let’s head over to your house so we can make sure it’s Eren proof.”

 

“Sounds good,” Erwin smiled.

 

“Olou can you stay here and watch the other kids?” Petra asked.

 

“Yeah but hurry up. These kids are a handful.” Petra leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek. 

 

“Thank you. Come on Eren to the car.” She lead the small brunette to her car and buckled him in. 

 

Erwin got into the car and grinned at Levi. Levi glared back.

 

“Quit looking so smug.”

 

“You like Eren, huh? I thought you didn't like kids.”

 

“Shut it. He’s cute and quiet.He probably won’t be too bad.”

 

“We should watch him closely. He sounds like he's got some problems.”

 

“We’ll have to wait and find out.” 

 

They drove to their house and stood in front waiting for Petra to pull up.When she did, she got Eren out of the car and both stared up at the house wide eyed. It wasn’t really house though, more of a mansion.The lawn was a lush green with a fountain in it. Small gardens dotted the landscape and the driveway was long and winding. 

 

“Welcome to your new home, Eren,” Erwin said.

 

“It's like a castle!” He cried out suddenly, eyes shining. 

 

“Well I don't know about that…”

 

“How about you explore the castle and I talk to Levi and Erwin?” Petra said and bent down to look at Eren. He nodded enthusiastically and ran to the door. Petra laughed as she watched him. 

 

“Oh wow I haven’t seen him this excited to be adopted in a long time. 

 

“So he's been adopted before?”

 

“More like fostered out, but they always brought him back.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

Petra sighed. “Like Olou said before, he’s very violent, and doesn’t trust others very well.”

 

“So should we really leave him alone in the house…?”

 

“Trust me he won’t be able to sit still long enough for us to talk. He won’t do anything unless provoked so no need to worry.” 

 

Eren suddenly came running out from the back yard. “Petra! Petra! They have a pool in the backyard!.” He yelled.

 

Erwin chuckled. “Do you like to swim?” 

 

He nodded, and pulled on Petra’s arm. 

 

“Coooooome ooooooon! Come look at it with me!” He begged.

 

“Hold on Eren I have to talk to Erwin and Levi.” She laughed.

 

“My Erwin makes some bank,” Levi said.

 

“Shall we move this into the house?” Petra asked and rubbed Eren’s head.

 

“We should,” Levi grinned. Petra and Eren followed the two males into the manor, it was even more magnificent on the inside. Eren let out an audible gasp and ran around looking at everything. 

 

“Be careful!” Levi called to the boy.

 

A large chandelier hung in the walkway glittering in the light. A doorway lead to a large sitting area with a huge flatscreen T.V, stereo system, and game consoles. There was a winding staircase that lead to the upstairs. Paintings hung on the walls, and pictures of Levi and Erwin smiling.

 

“Everything’s so clean!” He said.

 

“Why thank you,” Levi grinned.

 

“So Eren do you wanna explore the house?” Petra asked. 

 

“Yeah!” Eren said and his eyes shone. 

 

“Do you wanna see the room you'll be sleeping in?”

 

“Show me!” He was now jumping up and down. 

 

Erwin and Levi ran up the stairs with Eren. They opened the door to medium size room and stepped aside to let Eren in. He ran in and immediately jumped on to the bed. He sat up on it and looked at them wide eyed.

 

“You mean I get my own bed and room to myself.” He whispered

 

“Of course, honey.”

 

Eren squealed and fell backwards on the bed. 

 

“Haven't you ever had your own bed before?” Erwin asked.

 

“No I usually slept on the floor.”

 

Levi's heart broke a little. “Poor baby!” 

 

Eren shrugged. He was use to usually being put into crowded foster homes overrun with children. Even back at the orphanage he shared a room with another child. 

 

“Well Eren, here you can have whatever you want.”

 

“Like ice cream for breakfast?” 

 

“Maybe…” Levi said.

 

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” He chanted.

 

“Ice cream, Levi!”

 

“Shut up, old man!”

 

Eren giggled. “Haha! He called you old.”

 

“I'm only 42. I'm not even 50 yet.”

 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!” Eren yelled.

 

“That's right, Eren!” Levi laughed. “I like him sooooo much!”

 

Eren gasped. “Petra, Petra! He said he liked me.” He whispered to her. Petra laughed at that. “Yeah he did.”

 

“Are you hungry? I can make something if you guys want,” Erwin offered. Petra looked down at Eren.

 

“How about it buddy?”

 

“Dino nuggets!” 

 

“We don't have any of those…”

 

Eren made a face. 

 

“I can make some homemade Mac & cheese,” Levi said.

 

“Mac & cheese! Mac & cheese!” Eren chanted instantly brightened up again.

 

“Explore some more while I do some cooking.”

 

“Okay!” Eren ran out of the room and they could hear his footsteps fade as he went to explore. 

 

Levi left to the kitchen and left Erwin and Petra alone. The red head turned to Erwin and gave him a hard stare. 

 

“Are you serious about adopting Eren?”

 

“I believe we are. Levi hadn't planned on even considering children for years.”

 

“Are you sure you want Eren as your first child, he is a handful.”

 

“Levi and I were going to have a baby years ago. We read all the books and got the nursery ready. We are knowledgeable about children we can handle him.”

 

“Okay but there are few rules that you need to follow for Eren.” Petra began. “First, until he’s absolutely comfortable with you do not touch him. He’s if he initiates the contact first but if you do it he’ll break down. Sudden loud noises also spook him so be careful of that. Under no circumstances are you to leave him alone for long periods of time with sharp objects or fire. Or alone as a matter of fact.”

 

“Those are a lot of rules for just one child…”

 

“I’m not even close to being finished. Eren is very sensitive to certain things, and he should after what he’s been through.”

 

“What's happened to him…?”

Petra chewed her lips. That wasn’t her place to say but she could at least tell them some things about Eren’s past.

 

“His father is not very nice…. He would abuse Eren and his mother. From what I know of what the police said and from Eren, his mother disappeared one day and he’s been alone with his dad since then. His father is currently on the run so be careful.” Petra warned.

 

“Poor kid…”

 

“The rest is for Eren to tell you. But from how he acts I say there was a lot more going on in that house.”

 

Erwin thought for a moment. He thought about what Petra has said so far. He heard of a case like this before but he couldn't place his finger on it.

 

Petra suddenly clapped her hands together and smiled.

 

“Well enough about all that depressing stuff, let’s go find Eren and see if dinner’s ready.”

 

“Sounds good,” Erwin led her to the kitchen. They didn’t have to look far for Eren, he was already in the kitchen standing on a chair next to Levi watching him cook. 

 

“How's the cooking coming, baby?” Erwin asked.

 

“Good. Eren’s helping me.” Levi said and smiled at Eren.

 

“He's a natural chef.”

 

Eren mixed the mac & cheese aggressively and then looked up at Levi. 

 

“I’m done Heichou.” 

 

“Careful don't make a mess,” Erwin said. “Levi doesn't like messes.”

 

“Ooh I don’t know, Eren’s quite the messy person.” Petra teased.

 

“I am not!”

 

Erwin chuckled again.

 

“I told you it was that other kids fault!” Eren yelled at Petra.

 

“Eren no lying, that's a bad habit.”

 

Erwin began to take some of the China out of the cupboards and began setting the table. Petra helped the blonde while Eren continued watching Levi finish making the mac & cheese.

 

Erwin finally started to live his dream. He felt like a real dad in that moment. Levi brought the steaming pot of food over to the table and set it in the middle. He took off his oven mitts and saw Erwin sitting there, a happy grin on his face.

 

“What’s with that smile?” he asked.

 

“Levi. I'm a dad,” Erwin eyes got a little watery with joy. Levi sighed, he didn’t have it in him to tease Erwin so he just kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Yeah. Yeah you are.” He said.

 

Erwin wiped his eyes and kept his grin. They all sat down at the table and began to pass around the pot of food. Petra helped Eren put the food onto his plate, and he complained about how he could do it himself. 

 

“So.” Petra said and pulled out some papers. “These are the papers in order to adopt Eren. Of course we will have discuss a bit more about his behaviour problems but other then that you’re basically all set.”

 

“Sounds great,” Erwin looked over at Eren. “And the day you move in we'll take you shopping to decorate your own bedroom.”

 

“I want dinosaur everything!” He cried.

 

“I'll hire Mike to do the painting.”

 

“Who’s Mike?” Eren asked.

 

“He's your new uncle.”

 

“Is he nice?”

 

“The nicest. And so is his partner, Hanji.”

 

“Are they nice too?”

 

“Nice but weird.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get along great with them Eren.” Petra said.

 

“We will introduce to the whole family once you get settled in.”

 

“Okay!” Eren said happily. He took a large bite of mac & cheese and then grinned. 

 

“This is really good Heichou!”

 

“You helped a lot my baby.”

 

“I’m not a baby! I’m a big boy!” Eren puffed his chest out.

 

“So grown up, indeed,” Erwin said. Petra watched them all interact with each other and smiled. She hadn’t seen Eren so happy in a long time. 

 

They chatted and ate for what felt like hours. The Mac & cheese disappeared into Eren’s mouth faster than anyone else's.

 

“Slow down buddy.” Petra warned Eren as he inhaled his food.

 

“Don't choke, Eren.”

 

Eren said something but it was muffled by food in his mouth. He swallowed and spoke again.

 

“I’m not gonna choke!”

 

Erwin wiped Eren’s mouth with his napkin. “You're so messy.”

 

Eren flinched back and stuck his tongue out at Erwin. “Am not!”

 

“You're a little piggy,” Erwin spat on the napkin and wiped his mouth a little more.

 

This time Eren shoved Erwin’s hand away. “Shut up!” He screeched.

 

“That's gross, Erwin,” Levi said. “Just put water on the napkin not your old man spit.”

 

“Or how about we don’t touch Eren unless he’s okay with it? Remember Erwin?” Petra said patted Eren’s back to calm him down.

 

“Yeah Erwin,” Levi scolded him.

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

“It’s fine, just be more careful next time.” Petra warned.

 

Levi began to pick up empty dishes. Eren hopped down and grabbed some of the plates too.

 

“I’ll help you Heichou!”

 

“My, my. What a gentleman.”

 

Petra laughed. “You should have seen him at the orphanage. He refused to do any of his chores.”

 

“Only because Olou always yelled at me to do them!”

 

“Cleaning is very important here so be prepared to do some chores,” Erwin warned.

 

“Just don’t yell at me….” Eren mumbled.

 

“I would never yell at you,” Levi smiled. Eren grinned up at him in return.

 

Erwin began to shuffle through the forms about Eren. Petra passed him a pen for him to sign the papers. 

 

“Oh I just remembered, Eren probably needs to see a counselor for his anger issues.”

 

“Alright. Shouldn't be too hard to find one.”

 

“I hope not. It would also be good for him to talk to someone about his abuse.”

 

“So a professional therapist?”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

“Alright. Levi and I will look online.”

 

“Thank you. I guess I’ll leave you guys to get Eren settled. Lord know’s how Olou is doing with all those kids.” Petra laughed at the thought of her husband being alone so long with the kids.

 

“We'll bring Eren by again later to finalize all the details.”

 

“Thank you. I have to get going now.” Petra got up from her seat and hugged Eren good bye and then left. 

 

“So Eren, what should we do first?”

 

“ICE CREAM!” He shouted.

 

“I believe we have strawberry.”

 

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” He pounded his fists on the table while chanting.

 

Erwin got the bowls down and as Levi got the ice cream out. Eren cheered when Levi set the ice cream down for him and immediately shoved some into his mouth.

 

“Don't get a brain freeze,” Erwin said. Eren stared at Erwin for a moment before shoving a large amount of ice cream into his mouth.

 

“Careful.” Eren continued to eat an absurd amount of ice cream.

 

“Okay, this is getting messy,” Levi cleaned up around Eren.

 

“I like ice cream.” Eren said his mouth full of the cold treat..

 

“So I've noticed.” 

 

Eren wiped his mouth and yawned widely. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the ice cream away from him. “I’m done…”

 

“Erwin, do the dishes. I'll give him a bath and send him to bed.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I can bathe myself.” He insisted.

 

“If you insist.”

 

Eren sighed in relief then got off of his chair. He wondered out of the kitchen to look for the bathroom.

 

“I can show you where the bathroom is, hun.” Levi said. Eren nodded and followed Levi out.

 

Levi showed Eren to the bathroom. It was magnificent. The tub was huge with a thick edge to work like a table. It also had a mini TV on the wall. 

 

“That’s not a bath.” Eren said a matter of factly. “That’s a freaking pool.”

 

“Yeah. Erwin overdid it but I'm not complaining.”

 

“You could drown someone in it… Like really drown them.” Eren said.

 

“No no.”

Eren shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

 

“Alright get cleaned up. I'll get your room ready.” Eren waited until Levi closed the door. He stood on his tip toes and locked it for good measure. The tub had multiple dials, two for water, one for bubbles, and another for jets. Eren stared at them before he began to fiddle with them, laughing when the tub started to fill up with an obscene amount of bubbles. He quickly undressed and jumped in and was immediately lost in the bubbles, splashing water everywhere. But he didn’t care, he hadn’t gotten to play in tub for awhile so he was going to make the most of it.

 

Levi made Eren’s bed and fluffed the pillows. He put the little plastic dinosaur on the main pillow. “Eren, are you almost done?” He called.

 

Eren stopped his playing in the bubbles for a moment to answer. “Almost Heichou!”

 

“Hurry up baby you don't want to be up too late.”

 

“Okay Heichou!” Eren dug around in the tub and pulled out the plug. He climbed out and got dressed in his pajamas. 

 

“You look so cute,” Levi said.

 

“I’m not cute! I’m scary rawr!” 

 

“Oh you're right. So scary.”

 

Eren giggled and then climbed into the bed.

 

Erwin walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey, buddy. All ready for bed?”

 

“Mmhm!” Eren nodded and pulled up the covers to his chin. 

 

Levi sat by Erwin and brushed Eren’s bangs out of his face. Eren fliched slightly but didn’t say anything. He took the plastic dinosaur and tucked it in next him.

 

“Get lots of sleep. We have a busy day planned.”

 

“Okay.” Eren waited until they left and then crawled out of the bed. He walked over to the door and locked it. Once he settled himself back into the bed he sat awake staring at the door for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudo's and comments please!


End file.
